


Midnight Thoughts

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Series: Heirverse: Phase 1b (Fisher) [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Late at Night, M/M, POV First Person, References to Depression, Sleeping Together, Sleepless night, from the same bastard who wrote Decimated, standalone scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: It's midnight, and Aizen's thoughts are keeping him awake. Standalone Heirverse scene/ficlet yet a sequel to Stealer of Faces and little prelude to Grand Fisher.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin
Series: Heirverse: Phase 1b (Fisher) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558033
Kudos: 3





	Midnight Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Business: I own nothing, just this fic series. reposted because I'm a hack.
> 
> A/n- standalone heirverse scene. And a warm up for my writing muscles. Short at 478 ish words. And an attempt to lure out the sea monster currently sulking in the fertiliser cupboard.
> 
> Notes- small prelude to Fisher (dropping December 1st 2019 with Weekly updates unless I get hit by a bus or something) and a sequel to Stealer of Faces. 1st person Aizen's pov written in the style of Lie/I Love as if Aizen's addressing Gin directly. (but By design it works for both Aizen and Gins pov because context is everything)
> 
> Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

_"Here I am, 12AM  
_ _Sunken deep into my bed  
_ _Kept alive by the light of the moon_  
 _Close my eyes, but my mind's got its own plan tonight  
_ _And it keeps rubbing salt in the wound."_

_\- Set if Off [Midnight Thoughts]_

**Midnight Thoughts**

I sigh and look at the clock again. Zero hundred hours. Midnight. I should have been asleep hours ago. We have an important assignment tomorrow in the human world, and I can't do my job if I'm sleep deprived. Not that that's stopped me before; I have managed to function for days without sleep. But my definition of 'function' might be slightly skewed. I imagine my zanpaktou might laugh at that and agree, but even they're asleep. Seems the whole world's fast asleep except for me.

I roll on the my back and stare at the ceiling. It strikes me just how quiet and lonely the world is this time of night. Shops will be closed. Doors and windows locked. People asleep. Done for the day and recharging for the next.

All except for me.

I get the feeling I could go for a walk and not come back and still the peace would remain. Well, yours wouldn't, I know that. You always worry when I disappear without saying where I'm going. And I always get it in the neck when I come home again.

I'd smile if it wasn't so heartrending.

I know sleep won't come tonight. It's a bad night and I just can't seem to switch off. I make the mistake of rolling over the other way and looking at you. Sound asleep beside me.

And that's when the thoughts come. The dark creatures of the night. My own stupid brains concoctions. Creeping from the shadows of my mind to tear me down.

_You don't deserve him_

_He doesn't love you_

_You're not good enough_

_Just leave now and stop prolonging the misery_

_He doesn't want you_

_You're a fool to believe otherwise_

_Just go._

_Go._

On. And on. And on. And I can feel myself sinking and the ice under my feet grow that little bit thinner and I know the worst will happen. There's darkness choking my thoughts and drowning me and the ice sheet under my feet cracks. Ready to shatter-

And then you move in your sleep, mumbling something I can't hear. You sling your arm over me, wrap it around my waist like a snake, and crush me to you. My nose is pressed into your neck and our naked bodies are pressed against each other so I can feel and hear your steady heartbeat. All I can touch, hear, and smell is you.

And the rest of the world just ceases to exist. The dark thoughts crawl back into the decrepit corners they came from, and for a few lovely minutes there's just me and you.

And as I drift off to sleep I can't help but wonder if you could sense my dark thoughts.


End file.
